Love among the Lasers
by GirlfromGermany
Summary: Six months (and two days) ago, Emily broke up with Paige. Now, Emily finds herself in front of her ex during a Laser Tag game. PAILY One-shot


**Hello. This is my first story. I hope you like it.**

 **A huge thank you to siophiefandom. She was my beta reader and she convinced me to write this story. So without her I wouldn't have write this story.**

 **Thank you so much siophiefandom for everything. You know how much I love your stories and I am really glad you helped me with my story. You are the best**

 **A** **nd now enjoy. I would love to read your thoughts. So feel free to give me a review.**

* * *

"Okay, thank you" Hanna picked up the receipt and made her way back to the others. "Okay, we'll play in two teams of 5. I put the teams together. I hope that's okay with you guys?" Hanna asks.

Everyone nodded. They were ready to play Laserforce. It was Hanna's idea, and she recruited all the others. She had no idea whether her plan would work, but she hoped so.

"Hanna, there are only nine of us. Who is missing?" Spencer asked.

Before Hanna could answer, the door opened. Everyone turned around to see who it was, except for Hanna, who was looking at a shocked Emily.

Of course. Emily recognized her ex immediately. How could she not? She was haunted by thoughts of the girl nearly every day. Seeing her there had her mind racing: What is Paige doing here? I thought we were here for some mindless fun…This is not good…She must hate me. I would hate me…

Paige walked into the room and waved at Nicole, who was smiling at her. I hope Lucy was right. I really hope this will help me take my mind off of things, for even a few hours… I'm glad Nicole invited me… Oh, Hanna is here too…I haven't seen her in a long time…not since the breakup…I don't think I could handle seeing Emily, though…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her ex. What the hell? What is she doing here? Okay I should have expected that, as soon as I saw Hanna.

Paige couldn't control her anger and frustration at the sight of her ex. So much for taking my mind off of things. I am so not in the mood for this. I think I'm just going to… Paige's thoughts were interrupted by a hug from Hanna.

"I am so happy you came!" Hanna said, smiling "And you look good by the way."

"Thanks, Hanna," Paige said, dipping her head. "I didn't know you were coming," Paige was talking to Hanna, but she was looking at Nicole. How could she not tell me that these were the friends she was talking about? I need to have a talk with her later. Paige was definitely pissed.

Emily was still shocked. She couldn't believe her ex was there, right in front of her. And she could see how pissed Paige was.

"You haven't seen all of them in a long time, right, Paige? After Hanna invited Emma and me, I thought I could ask you, too," Nicole said. "We're going to have so much fun." Paige just glared at her.

Nicole, Emma and Paige all went to the same school and, since they all played on the soccer team, they became fast friends.

Paige had to admit that she was happy to see everyone again. She had missed them. And, even though she hated herself for feeling like that, she was happy to see Emily again. She looked straight at Emily, who was smiling. Why do I have to feel like this? She broke up with me. She seems to be happy and she is still so beautiful…her eyes…her smile. I will never find someone else like her. She was… no she is perfect…but I will never be with her again. Why am I still in love with her? She broke up with me six months and two days ago. I just want to…

Paige's thoughts were interrupted again, this time by Spencer "Hey, Paige. So good to see you. I see you've been working out a lot. Hanna wasn't lying: you look good."

Paige smiled "Thanks, Spencer," Looking at the rest of the group, she said, "Hey, guys. Long time no see, right?"

Caleb was the first to respond "I'm so happy to see you. Come here," he said, hugging her. Toby followed, with another hug. Ryan came next. Walking over to her, he practically screamed, "Paige!" and hugged her as if it were the last time they would ever see each other. "You don't know how happy I am! It's been way too long since we've gotten together. So sad we don't go to the same school."

Paige was happy. She loved all of them, but at that moment, she needed to breathe "Aria! Please call off your boyfriend before he kills me."

Aria started laughing "Ryan, let her breathe!" He looked at Aria, then back to Paige. With an, "I'm sorry. Just so happy to see you," he let her go.

Paige started laughing "I am, too. But next time, let me breathe!" She got hugs from the rest of the group until only Emily was left.

Emily had no idea what to do. I can't give her a hug. The look on her face says everything.

"Hey…Paige."

"Hey," Paige said without showing any emotion. I don't know how to survive this day with her. I just can't be near her and not be allowed to be near her. Paige swallowed.

Hanna, who was following what was happening between them, started to walk to the room with the equipment. "Guys! Let's start." The group followed her. "Okay what about the teams?" Emma asked.

Hanna smiled "So, as I said before, we have two teams. So five people in each group." She took the first vest and handed it to Spencer. "The vests have different-colored lights. The first group will have the vests with red lights. Spencer, your team is Caleb, Aria, Ryan and Emma. The rest of you are on my team. Our vests have the green lights."

The group started to put on the equipment when Caleb asked "Why aren't we on the same team babe?" Hanna started to laugh and gave him a kiss on the lips "I love you. But I want to beat you today." Hanna looked at Paige and Emily, who didn't say anything. It looked as if they were both deep in thought.

Really, Hanna? Great! Now, I am in the same team with my ex, who hates me. I want this day to end. Emily shook her head and walked over to vests.

Why did I agree to this? On the same team as Emily. Really funny...but maybe it's better that way? …I don't know what to think anymore…The faster we start, the sooner I can get out of here. Paige was starting to calm down. She made her way over and took the vest that Hanna was holding out to her.

They all put on the equipment and listened as one of the staff members went over the rules and regulations. "Okay, Team Green! Let's go. And I want to win. We have 30 seconds before they come after us," Hanna said, pointing to Spencer's group. "So give it your best!" After her enthusiastic rallying cry, she ran into the arena, with the rest of the "green team" following her.

Paige had never played Laser Tag before, so see was surprised by how dark the room really was. But it was still possible to see everything. She could see some walls, some with a "window" and the others not. She decided to hide towards the back of the room. She was surprised how big the room really was. She found a wall and she decided to hide there.

Emily was at the far end of the room. She thought, if she went there, maybe nobody would be able to find her. She really wasn't interested in the game anymore, and she was deep in thought: I never thought it would be so hard to see Paige again. It hurts to see how much I must have hurt her. She looked so angry. I know she hates me now. And she has every right to hate me. I broke up with her without a real explanation. I can't believe it has been six months and two days…I am still in love with her and I know she will never look at me the same. Maybe I should talk to her? Emily sighed. No…she'll never talk to me again…I messed up...I know she is happy in her life now…without me. And I will never be part of her life again… Emily couldn't hold it together anymore. She started to cry and sank to the floor. With her back against the wall and her legs stretched out, she let the tears fall.

Paige heard Hanna scream "Ha! I got you Caleb!" Soon after that, she heard Nicole say, "Hanna! Stop dancing and hide before someone shoots you! Please!"

Paige laughed Typical Nicole! She really loves competition. Perfect game for her. She looked around and saw a red light, so she shot at it and heard, "Who the hell was that? I will find you!"

Paige shook her head. Spencer hasn't changed a bit. I think this game could be good. I need to tell Lucy about it. I don't think she would've convinced me to go if she had known Emily would be here too. Lucy's the only person who saw what a mess I was … no what a mess I still am … after the break up. I am so glad to have her. She really helped me."

Paige looked around and didn't see anyone. Okay time for me to find a new spot. But I need to be careful. Paige walked backwards with her gun in hand, ready to shoot. I just can't let Spencer sho… Before she finished that thought, she lost her balance and fell right on her ass. She was confused for a second before she discovered what made her fall. She looked at the legs and then at the face that the legs belonged to.

Emily was calming down again, still deep in thought, when she noticed a person coming towards her. But before she could do anything, the person stumbled over her and landed on her ass. Emily recognized the person immediately

Omg. This is bad. She wiped away her tears. I hope she can't see that I was crying...Okay now she is looking at me. Do something Emily!

They both looked at each other silently, oblivious to everything around them.

Paige started to get up. This is ridiculous!

She wants to go. Emily! You need to do something. Now! Emily didn't even notice her hand stretching out to catch Paige's arm.

Emily tried to start a conversation. "How are you, Paige?"

Why does she even care? She broke up with me! She has no right to…okay Paige don't be like that…Just answer the question.

Paige sighed and sat down. "I'm fine," she lied. "How about you?"

Emily smiled. At least she's happy. She deserves the best of everything. "Yeah. I'm … fine too."

Of course, that was a lie. Emily was a mess. Nearly every day, she cried herself to sleep. In her opinion, she deserved it. She had no reason to be happy. I will never find someone like Paige again. It was wrong of me to not tell her why I broke up with her...but I just couldn't. I needed to do it. Paige deserves to be happy. Letting her go was the hardest thing I have ever done but it was what was best for her. She needed to be safe. And now I will never have her back. Eric is gone but Paige is, too. He was right…but now…. I am a mess and Paige isn't with me anymore. …And now she is sitting in front of me…And I am happy because she is happy, but why does it hurt so much? … I know why: Because I am not the person who makes her happy. I shouldn't have let Spencer fill me in on Paige's life. I mean, I'm glad she is doing well in school and on the soccer team…but to hear she has a new girlfriend…"

Paige was observing Emily. She couldn't help but stare at her. She seems to be deep in thought. She is still so beautiful; what I wouldn't give to just kiss her one more time. I know she doesn't want me. She made that very clear when she broke up with me…It still hurts so much…What should I do? I can't just leave. Think of something, Paige.

Paige was looking away "I heard that you are doing very well on the swim team? You broke a record?" I can't let her know that I watched most of her meets.

Emily was surprised that Paige started the conversation "Yeah…that's true," Emily said, faking a smile "Swimming and school are the only things I have right now. Swimming helps to distract me. So, yeah, I am good…"

Paige smiled "Good." She had no idea what else to say, and before she could think of anything to ask, Emily spoke. "You know I heard you are very good yourself. You and your team are in the finals? And you scored the most goals? I also heard that your grades are really good. And … yeah…" Emily started rambling. Should I ask her? … Just do it!

"I know it's none of my business…but I heard you are in a relationship?" Emily swallowed before continuing "I am happy for you!" She really meant it, but that didn't stop her from being sad. Why did I ask? I don't want to hear the answer…

Paige started laughing, and Emily looked at her, confused "Okay, Emily who is you spy?"

Emily's eyes widened in shock. Oh shit. I fucked up. Again! Why is she looking at me like that? … Oh yeah she's waiting for an answer "…It's … Spencer"

Really Spencer? Such a shame. She's not really a good spy. Who does she think is my girlfriend? Paige was curious "Okay, Spencer…Did she describe what my 'girlfriend' looks like?"

Emily felt embarrassed and guilty, but Paige was smiling, so maybe she wasn't mad? "Uhh .. she told me … and I quote 'I'm sorry, Emily but she is hot. Tall girl with long blond hair.'"

"She is talking about Lucy?" Paige couldn't hold it any longer. She started to laugh. Emily just looked at her, more confused than before. "You definitely need a better spy next time. Spencer isn't really good" Emily still looked confused, so Paige tried to explain "She is right about school and soccer. But I am not in a relationship. The so called 'girlfriend' you described is Lucy. She is my best friend at the moment and…she has a boyfriend. We became fast friends and she helped me a lot after… " Paige didn't finish her sentence. She looked away.

Emily, of course, knew what Paige was talking about, and it broke her heart. I really fucked up. Can I be happy that she isn't in a relationship? Don't be ridiculous…you will never have a chance again. You hurt her! Even though you did it for her …I should say…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Paige started speaking again "What about college, Emily?"

Emily smiled Why is she still so nice to me? I know why I fell in love with her. "Stanford offered me a full ride."

Paige smiled happily. I knew she would make it. Her dreams have come true. That makes me happy. But it also means I'll see her in college… "I am really happy for you. I always knew you would make it. You are so good, of course Stanford would want to have you. Now your dream is coming true"

Emily swallowed, trying not to cry. I can't lie to her. I need to be honest…Just tell the truth, Emily…I know I can never have her back, but she deserves the truth. I can deal with the consequences later."

Emily looked down before she looked up into Paige's eyes." I am sorry, Paige…I lied to …you before and I need…to be honest: I am not fine. No…and my dream…no my dream is not coming true..." She stopped, needing to calm her nerves; she looked at Paige and saw the confusion on her face "Yes, Stanford is my dream school…always was…but this…my dream is not coming true, Paige…" Emily could feel the tears in her eyes but fought them off. "I know I have no right to say this … and I know it will not change anything … I … my dream was and still is to…that … my dream is to go to Stanford with you …the two of us together in the dorm…the two of us…I know this will never happen…I …" She couldn't finish. She broke down in tears.

Paige had no idea what to do. She was shocked and confused, and she couldn't bear to see Emily cry. It broke her heart. What is happening here? Is she trying to say what I think she is? I …

Before Paige could say anything, Emily continued. "Look, I know you hate me but please let me say what I've wanted to say for so long." Emily looked at Paige and waited for a reaction. Paige could only nod.

"Paige, you are way too good to me…I mean I broke up with you without any explanation and I hurt you … and now? You are sitting here with me, your horrible ex... But, I love you Paige … I never stopped…I am so in love with you…" Paige opened her mouth to say something, but Emily stopped her "Please let me just finish…I want to try to explain…I broke up with you…not because I didn't love you…not because I didn't want you…it was because I loved you… and I still do." Emily took a breath to calm her nerves. Paige was even more confused "I realized that I had to break up with you because of a guy… his name is Eric…"

Emily saw the look of hurt in Paige eyes "No! No! Not like that…I talked to him about us. And he listened to everything…and after I told him everything, he asked, 'Do you think it's good for her to be with you? Because it seems as if she is doing a lot for you. And she doesn't have her own life anymore. Isn't this the first time in a long time that she's not with you? She is always with you and she does everything for you. She's the reason you're not sad over that stupid friend who broke your trust, anymore. Emily, you're a mess. And I think you're just going to drag her down with you.' So I thought about it. I thought about all the situations where I was a bitch to you because I was defending her. All the nights I called you, crying because she hurt me so much. I used you...And so I decided it would be the best for you if I broke up with you. To keep from dragging you down and making you crash with me… So you could finally live your life without me, your selfish, bitch of a girlfriend…I mean I knew you could find someone else because… You are so perfect. And I never deserved you and never will deserve you. I love you and I know I hurt you and you hate me…you have every reason…I just hope that one day we can be friends again…I know it is a lot to hope for…but I hope one day…you don't hate me anymore."

She didn't even realize that she was crying until Paige used her thumb to wipe away the tears, looking straight into Emily's eyes. "Emily…we will never be friends…we can't be friends…" Emily looked at the ground, swallowing hard, so she didn't see Paige smiling. "Emily look at me" Emily looked Paige in the eyes, more than surprised to see Paige smiling "We can't be friends because it would never work. We used to be in a relationship, and now we're apart, but we were never friends. And I don't want to be friends, Emily…You were wrong to think that I would be happy without you. I mean how could I? After our break up…I was a mess. Lucy helped me a lot. But all my days are the same: School and soccer, and afterwards, at home I am a mess again. I use soccer to distract me. That's why I'm so good at it…Emily you really hurt me…And seeing you again today …I have to be honest: I was pissed and angry and not just at you…I was more angry that happy to see you. I realized just how I missed you. Seeing you today hurt like hell, because I thought I had lost you forever. I never stopped loving you, Emily. I will always love you. You are perfect for me! And we are perfect together. I just wish you had talked to me about it Emily. About this stupid guy and what he told you…So we wouldn't have been apart six months…"

Emily smiled. "Six months and two days…I love you Paige, and I am so sorry. Can you forgive me? I mean … I would understand if…" She couldn't finish her sentence, because Paige was kissing her. She was kissing her as if to tell her everything she felt. Emily was melting into the kiss, and she smiled. They kissed like that longer until a voice brought them back to reality.

"I knew my plan would work! Yeah!" Paige and Emily looked up to see a dancing Hanna. Only then did they notice that the game was over and the lights were on. "It was so cute listening to you two. Paily forever!" Hanna screamed. Spencer just rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I'm happy that I came to play Laser tag" Paige said, giving Emily another kiss.

"I am, too," Emily said, smiling.

"Which team won?"

Hanna rolled her eyes but smiled. "We lost because of you two love birds, Paige. I mean did you even shoot anyone?"

Paige started to laugh "I think I was the first to shoot Spencer."

"McCullers you'll pay for that!"

Spencer wanted to go after Paige, but Emily stopped her. "Leave my girlfriend alone" Did I say that out loud?

She looked at Paige, who gave her a kiss. "My girlfriend the protector!"

Just then, Paige remembered something. She whispered in Emily's ear "I think your dreams will come true. You're stuck with me. I am going to Stanford, too" Emily was so happy that she kissed Paige. Deep. And they both forgot who was watching as they lost themselves in the kiss.

Emily smiled. Her dreams were coming true, and she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
